


Future worries (6x09 one shot)

by KelseyMil08



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, May not be suitable for Rumbelle fans as there is a little hate towards Rumple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyMil08/pseuds/KelseyMil08
Summary: So I was inspired by the promo for the next Once episode (6x09) and I had a thought as to what may happen when Emma - and possibly Killian - help to deliever Belle's baby. Emma has flashbacks to having Henry and the realisation hits that she has very little time left, so she won't have the option to have a child with her true love. I really love this idea so had to write it with some encouraging and comforting Killian, supporting Emma through it and reassuring her that he will make sure she has a future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really written one shots for the show before, only AU ones so this is unknown territory to me. I really would like to see this conversation between Emma and Killian about their future, who knows maybe we will get it someday. Until then hop you like this one shot. If so please do leave kudos and comments, I live off of those ha ha. <3

Emma watches on in awe at Belles’ bedside as the woman cradles her infant tightly in her arms – no doubt from fear of Rumple taking him at any moment. The smile on her face is like a sunrise in the morning, sweeping away the darkness from the night before. The birth had been a tough one and Emma knew of all people how stressful a sped up pregnancy can be, as she had once conflicted that fate onto Zelena – back when she’d wanted to sacrifice her. However, Belle being the strong woman that she is managed to get through her ordeal with the help of Emma and Killian, to deliver a beautiful and healthy baby boy. 

The whole time as Emma supported Belle through the birth, she couldn’t help but to flashback to when she was handcuffed to a bed whilst she gave birth to Henry. That has been one of the toughest and loneliest times of her life and she felt for Belle as she was going through the same thing. Emma hadn’t gotten the normalcy of a birth because she’d chosen to give Henry up for his best chance, and even though she was reunited with him she still wishes she could have kept him. She didn’t have the support of Neal, because he had left her in jail and didn’t know about the pregnancy. Now Belle was experiencing the same sort of thing, she was trapped by the man who was supposed to love her, with no idea of the future for her child. Rumple had invaded her body in the most abhorrent way possible, he’d taken her pregnancy from her because he wants the child for selfish reasons, and she has to live with the fear that he will take her baby at any moment. 

Emma squeezed Belle’s arm gently, watching as she smiled on at her son, lost in his aura and purity, lost in the fact that he was nothing like his father. Belle would do everything she could to make sure her son would never be the kind of man his father is, he would be good if it took her last dying breath to make it so. Watching her will and strength really reminded Emma of herself and it caused a sadness to overcome her. Seeing Belle smiling at the child in her arms made Emma think about her future and the prophecy of her death, and the realisation came back that she won’t have what Belle has – a family. Sure she has Henry and her parents, but she would have liked to give Killian his own son or daughter that he could love and care for, that loves him unconditionally. 

Feeling tears sting in her eyes, Emma stood up quickly and smiled sweetly over at Belle.

“I need to um… call my parents and let them know what’s going on.” Emma said, making an excuse to leave the room so that she could be alone. 

“Sure, I’ll be fine here.” Belle smiled, looking briefly up at Emma to assure her it’s okay. 

“I’ll come with you, Swan.” Killian suggested, standing up from the bed beside Belle. 

“No!” Emma said abruptly, immediately regretting her tone of voice when Killian flinched. “I mean… I won’t be long. Stay here with Belle. She needs protection in case Rumple shows.” 

“Okay, Swan. Whatever you want.” Killian’s tone was full of sadness and hurt at Emma pushing him away again. 

Emma left the room and closed the door behind herself. It wasn’t until she was out in the cold air of Storybrooke, that she finally allowed her tears to fall down her cheeks. She’d been holding everything in for such a long time and it had all become too much watching Belle, especially when she realised just how much she would be losing out on with Killian and her family, when she dies. 

Meanwhile back inside the room Belle was watching Killian as he began to pace around the room in worry, he was rubbing at the back of his head trying to figure out what he maybe had done wrong. Had Emma left because of something he had done to her?

“You should go and talk to her. She needs you, I could see the pain in her eyes.” Belle instructed Killian, breaking him out of his pacing. 

“But what about-“ Killian began.

“I’ll be fine. Go to her, she needs you a lot more right now.” Belle interrupted him, pointing towards the door with a playful stern look on her face. 

“Thanks, love. I’ll be right back as soon as I can.” 

“No worries, take your time, Killian.

With that Killian left the room and headed out to find where his true love was standing. She wasn’t out in the hall or anywhere else in the building, so he soon decided to check outside and found her sitting against a nearby tree without even a coat on.

“Swan! What are you doing out here, it is freezing!” He scolded her gently, moving forward to sit down against the tree beside her. 

He pulled his jacket off to wrap it around Emma’s freezing shoulders, causing her to lean into him as he wrapped his arm around her. He could feel the shaking of her body beside him and could tell that she was crying as well as shivering. 

“What’s wrong, love? You can tell me anything.” 

“It’s nothing.” Emma tried to assure him, clearing her throat. 

“No. I know when something is bothering you. Please don’t push me away.” Killian half pleaded, just wanting to make everything alright. 

Emma shifted beside him so that she could compose herself before she spoke, as Killian watched on intently. 

“It’s just… seeing Belle with her baby made me jealous. Because I realise that I want that someday with you and I won’t ever have it now. My time is ending.” Emma whimpered, trying to fight back more tears that stung at her eyes. 

Her words left Killian confused for a moment as he put her words together, trying to figure out exactly what she meant and what was making her so sad. Then it finally clicked and he gasped, going still beside Emma.

“You mean… you want a family…with me?” Killian managed to get the words out as his mind went on overdrive. His Swan is afraid of not having a family with him; she wants to have a child together.

“Of course I do! I want nothing more, but that’s not on the cards for me. I have to pay the price of my magic and that means my death with no possibilities of a future.” Emma explained, feeling the jealous clench at her gut once again. 

She lowered her head in attempt to avoid Killian’s gaze, but he tilted her chin back up to look at him as he spoke. Making sure she understood every word he said to her. 

“Swan, I would love to have a family with you some day. And we will. I will do everything in my being to make sure this prophecy does not come about. I promised that you would get everything your heart desires and if that means a family then I will damn well make sure you have one.” Killian spoke matter-of-factly, leaning down to place his lips lightly against Emma’s. She relaxed into the kiss, placing her hand over his on her cheek, before she pulled back to speak, looking him in the eyes.

“I know you’ll try and I love you for that.” Emma agreed, smiling genuinely at the love of her life. 

Killian wiped a tear from Emma’s cheek and pulled her into a tight embrace, as he smiled foolishly at the fact that someday he may have a child with Emma Swan. He would fight to the death to make sure that the prophecy does not come about, and would make damn sure that Emma has the option of extending her family.

“No more tears. There’s a lass in there that needs our support through this tough time. Come on, love.” Killian chuckled, watching as the smile he loved so much coveted Emma’s lips. 

Standing up, Killian held out his hand to Emma, who took it and came to stand beside him. 

“I love you.” She whispered, snuggling against his side. 

“I love you too, Swan.” Killian replied, wrapping his arm around Emma’s shoulder again. 

He led her back inside and Emma felt a little happier in the fact that maybe one day she would have a child with her true love, and she may survive to see Henry grow up and get married someday. Of course the prophecy was looming closer, but for today she was happy and nothing would ruin that. Not whilst she has Killian to remind her of who she is and who she has to support her through her struggles.


End file.
